Report 1330
Report #1330 Skillset: Bonecrusher Skill: Vomitblood Org: Templars Status: Completed Mar 2015 Furies' Decision: Sol. 1. Sols 2-3 are irrelevant in the face of the physical affliction overhaul. If vomiting sticks around as a knighthood affliction post-physical overhaul, we'll make sure it's at a suitable wound level. Problem: Vomitblood was replaced with vomiting per the overhaul. Vomiting isn't worth having the effect be a heavy-level wound affliction. Further, the vomiting affliction is far too similar dysentery (vomiting is a 25% chance for eq loss every 7.5s & 10% chance for the same every balance/eq used, while dysentery is eq loss every 8s), so that should be changed to be more unique as an affliction. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change the vomiting affliction to be a 25%-33% chance to fire every time balance or equilibrium is used. When it fires, have it extend the relevant balance by 0.5s and have it do damage (same amount of damage as before). 0 R: 0 Solution #2: In addition to solution 1, move Bonecrusher VomitBlood to light wound levels (currently heavy), since you can afflict with vomiting as a poison now. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: In addition to solution 1, add a high tick of bleed as soon as VomitBlood is scored on an opponent (in addition to afflicting with vomiting). Have this amount of bleeding scale with the current gut wound level, to make it unique and suitably powerful. Keep the wound level at heavy. Player Comments: ---on 3/11 @ 21:21 writes: Solution 3 is my preference, since it changes vomiting to be more unique and it makes vomitblood worth the heavy wound req. ---on 3/11 @ 22:06 writes: Agreed with problem statement. Vomiting + Bleed of Solution #3 sounds decent to me. Maybe JaggedWound Gut level bleed of Cavalier, rather than scaling with wounds? CrushAorta on chest is already hefty bleed ---on 3/11 @ 22:46 writes: That's fine with me too. I think for the purposes of the report, less than CrushAorta (since it's a critical level wound) as far as bleed level is ideal. ---on 3/12 @ 01:55 writes: I agree with Ushaara, vomiting + bleed at jaggedwound gut level. ---on 3/12 @ 02:14 writes: I'm opposed to scaling the bleeding with wounds when you can crush for it and pretty reliably hit it at heavy wound state. I'm not sure that the comparison to Cavalier JaggedWound is appropriate, considering that requires both Heavy chest and Medium gut wounds, and Cavaliers can't do it twice in one balance. Plus you're asking for the added affliction? I would see this as causing an awful lot of bleeding, fast, if JaggedWound actually does 400 bleeding as m&m suggests and that's what's on the table. I like the idea, but would want to see the bleeding tweaked down to something more manageable. ---on 3/12 @ 02:21 writes: Changing the vomiting affliction has wide spread implications. It is in a number of skill sets and even available as a poison. I would rather fix skills that need fixing and change afflictions that need changing instead of changing afflictions to fix skills and then just hope that it turns out for the best. ---on 3/12 @ 03:46 writes: Solution 3, sure ---on 3/12 @ 03:54 writes: I think comparison with jaggedwound is entirely appropriate, considering Cavaliers can sunder with heft up to render the multiple bodypart requirement for JaggedWound mostly moot. After discussion, I do agree that bleeding scaling to wounds might be too much, I feel that a high level of bleed appropriate to the wound level (like JaggedWound) makes sense. Furthermore, BC's certainly can't take advantage of bleed as well as BM's, PB's, and nearly every other spec that does cutting damage, given the involvement of rend, arteries, lacerates, and so on. RE: changing vomiting - I would prefer every poison be somewhat potent, and personally, I would prefer them to be more unique to each other, especially since many other unique effects have already been removed. Might as well avoid redundancy. ---on 3/12 @ 11:10 writes: There is some misinformation about Cavalier JaggedWound here. JaggedWound does not require *both* heavy chest and medium gut. It requires either, for that particular body part. In other words, I can get a medium gut JaggedWound without even having any wounds placed on the chest. That said, I think the spirit of this report is excellent and aims to fix a long-standing problem with this bonecrusher aff. I think I support solution 3 the most, with particular attention to some immediate bleeding when the aff hits. Ushaara's comment on how much the bleeding should be is most appropriate. ---on 3/13 @ 11:43 writes: These seem a bit strong, but I think lowering the wound requirement to low or medium would be great in addition to perhaps lowering the proc rate of it firing to 15 or 20% ---on 3/14 @ 02:23 writes: Support for solution 1 only. The current sol3 is unnecessary, in setting of potential double afflicts with it. ---on 3/22 @ 22:54 writes: Solution 3 to justify keeping VomitingBlood at Heavy wound levels. Otherwise, Solution 2. ---on 3/30 @ 02:56 writes: Solution 1 or 2. As has been mentioned, vomiting can be provided via all kinds of things. Theoretically, poison + 2 hits would allow for potentially -four- applications of it per balance (obviously it would be rare, but RNG would allow it from time to time). It should not give bleeding. ---on 3/31 @ 13:11 writes: Rivius pointed out the misinformation on Cavalier JaggedWound, but there is something else to consider too. The effects of vomiting (not the actual affliction) are currently blocked by Athletics Constitution, and I believe one of the blessings received from Sacraments Benediction and Moon Maiden. It is a largely negligible affliction for a broad spectrum of potential opponents, and not suitable for a heavy wounding warrior affliction. Sure vomiting itself should not give bleeding, but VomitBlood converted Vomiting should. Unfortunately I do not have logs to check what the old level of vomiting blood affliction bleeding was (I think ~250 bleed on a tick), but with BloodyNose at negligible wounding giving ~80 bleeding, I maintain that scaling up to the one- off, on-hit 300-400 range of a Cavalier Gut JaggedWound for heavy gut wounding (x5 times negligible wound requirement) is more appropriate. Can debate the bleeding number some more, sure, but it should give some. Though in any case, with the upcoming warrior revamp, this ability for BCs may already be on the chopping block.